The primary objective of the study is to determine the safety of 2 IV injections of autogously derived EBV specific cytotoxic T-lymphocytes that have been marked with the Neomycin resistnace gene introduce by a retroviral vector. The two injections will be given at day 0 and day 14 and the three dose levels of interest are discussed in Section 6.1 of the protocol. Buring the coused of the study, the survival, immunological efficacy and anti-tumor activity of neomycin resistance gene marked EBV specific cytotoxic T-lymphocyte lines will also be studied. This is a classical phase I study to obtain the optimal dose level in a dose escalation trial. The results of this study will not be definitive but only suggestive and a Phase II trial will be undertaken to study the efficacy of the treatment after determining the safe dose level.